misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Girafarig
Girafarig, labeled, The Mary Sue started out as a Girafarig because she doesn't evolve. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Magnezone. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Celebi. She did not qualify for Total Pokemon Live, but did make a short appearance and was a commentator on The Nidoqueen and Scizor Show. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Long Neck Pokemon *Type: Normal/Psychic *Height: 4'11" *Weight: 91.5 lbs *Ability: Inner Focus *Nature: Timid/Hasty *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Action *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery girafarig pokedex 3D.png|Girafarig in Pokedex 3D girafarig go.png|Girafarig in Pokemon Go girafarig kalos back.png|Girafarig's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations girafarig kalos.png|Girafarig's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations girafarig new party.png|Girafarig's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations girafarig old party.png|Girafarig's party in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations girafarig unova back.png|Girafarig's back sprite in the Fifth Generation girafarig unova.png|Girafarig's front sprite in the Fifth Generation girafarig unova back.gif|Girafarig's animated back sprite in the Fifth Generation girafarig unova.gif|Girafarig's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation girafarig shuffle.png|Girafarig in Pokemon Shuffle girafarig rumble.png|Girafarig in Pokemon Rumble girafarig hgss ow.png|Girafarig's Over World in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver girafarig md 2.png|Girafarig in Mystery Dungeon 2 girafarig md.png|Girafarig's Mystery Dungeon Tile girafarig sinnoh back.png|Girafarig's back sprite in the Fourth Generation girafarig hgss.png|Girafarig's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver girafarig plt.png|Girafarig's sprite in Pokemon Platinum girafarig dp.png|Girafarig's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl girafarig trozei.gif|Girafarig in Pokemon Trozei girafarig hoen back.png|Girafarig's back sprite in the Third Season girafarig emerald.gif|Girafarig's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald girafarig rs.png|Girafarig's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire girafarig pinball rs.png|Girafarig in Pokemon Pinball Ruby and Sapphire girafarig johto back.png|Girafarig's back sprite in the Second Generation girafarig crystal.gif|Girafarig's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal girafarig silver.png|Girafarig's sprite in Pokemon Silver girafarig gold.png|Girafarig's sprite in Pokemon Gold Girafarig premiere.jpg|Girafarig's Premiere Pokemon card in the Neo Genesis Expansion girafarig neo destiny.jpg|Girafarig's card in the Neo Destiny Expansion girafarig skyridge.jpg|Girafarig's card in the Sky Ridge Expansion girafarig dragon.png|Girafarig's card in the Dragon Expansion girafarig legend maker.png|Girafarig's card in the Legend Maker Expansion girafarig mysterious treasures.png|Girafarig's card in the Mysterious Treasures Expansion girafarig hgss card.png|Girafarig's card in the Heart Gold and Soul Silver Expansion girafarig phantom forces.png|Girafarig's card in the Phantom Forces Expansion girafarig will.jpg|Will's Girafarig card in the Japanese Pokemon Vs. Expansion girafarig anime model.png|Girafarig's model in the Pokemon Anime girafarig anime.png|Girafarig in the Pokemon Anime girafarig manga.png|Girafarig in the Pokemon Manga girafarig oa.png|Girafarig's Original Artwork from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver girafarig oa gs.png|Girafarig's Original Artwork from Pokemon Gold and Silver girafarig dream.png|Girafarig's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Winners Category:Finalists Category:Villains Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Grab Bag Hoopa